


You, Me, And The Stars

by rk_deviant_800



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, M/M, Picnics, Shooting Stars, Stargazing, Yes yes it is, is that a rarepair?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rk_deviant_800/pseuds/rk_deviant_800
Summary: Connor and Simon sneak off to have an evening picnic together.





	You, Me, And The Stars

Simon sighed as the meeting went on and on. He’d been working all day and barely had time to take a break before the meeting started in the afternoon. It was night now and at this point he was getting bored. He’d rather be with Connor but he had the night shift today. Sighing, Simon fiddled with his pen and stared out the window as he wondered if Connor was as bored as he is. As he kept staring out the window, his eyes caught the stars up in the sky, twinkling and sparkling. An idea then came to his mind and he established link with Connor.

< _Simon?_ _Did something happen? Are you alright?_ >

Simon bit back a giggle and hid his smile behind his hand at how concerned the other android got when he called.

< _I’m ok, sweetheart. I just wanted to talk to you._ >

< _You know I can’t help it when I worry. >_

Simon hid another smile at the sound of his laughter.

< _And I’m glad you worry. But I promise we’re all fine. I just wanted to ask you something._ >

< _Alright. What is it, sunshine? >_

Simon paused for a moment to stop himself from blushing in front of the others. They didn’t need to know that he’d long stop paying attention to them and was on the line with his boyfriend.

< _I was wondering if you wanted to get away from work while I get away from this boring meeting. Uh, don’t tell Markus I said that. But anyway, wanna just have picnic somewhere? You and me?_ >

Simon listened for a moment as heard Connor talking to someone else. He made it out to be Lieutenant Anderson. He stifled a giggle as he heard the old man grumble before ending the conversation. Connor’s giggle followed.

< _Sorry, I was asking Hank first so he wouldn’t freak out about me suddenly disappearing. I would love to, Simon. I’ll come get you soon. Where are we having the picnic by the way_ >

< _Hmm, how about the park? It should be mostly empty at this hour. >_

< _Oh? Is the picnic a cover up for something more…fun?_ >

Simon bit his lip from giggling again, looking away so the others couldn’t see him blush albeit it being only a light one.

< _I swear Hank is becoming a bad influence on you, Connor. But no, we’re just going on a nice picnic. > _

< _Hey, Hank is an awesome dad!_ >

In the background, Simon heard Hank say something that seemed to make Connor laugh.

< _I know. Anyway, see you soon?_ >

< _Of course. Love you, sunshine. >_

< _Ok! Love you too, sweetheart._ >

Simon hid one last smile before North and Josh’s screams snapped him out of his short dazed. He looked up to see them arguing. Again. He sighed and shook his heading, watching as Markus became the mediator again. Simon silently thanked RA9 before using that moment to slip away into the kitchen. He grabbed a basket, a soft blanket, and a few things to snack on. When he snuck out of the kitchen, Markus was still struggling to calm the other two androids down. He shook his ahead again and quietly left through the front door. He sighed in relief as the cool breeze grazed his face. He headed down to the front door and smiled when Connor pulled up on his motorcycle, a hand-me-down from Hank.

“Hey, sunshine. I missed you all day.” the rk800 greeted, giving him a kiss.

“I missed you too, sweetheart. Ready to go?” Simon replied, returning the kiss.

Simon nodded and took the spare helmet that Connor offered. He strapped the basket in then got behind Connor, wrapping his arm around the other android’s waist. The sound of the motorcycle’s engine coming to life filled his ears and the two drove off into the night, laughing as they sped down the highway. Slowly, Simon felt his stress levels lower as they neared the park. They pulled up at the gate and the two got off, heading inside with the picnic basket. Like Simon had said, the park was empty save for a late-night jogger, a woman walking her dog, and a maintenance android who took care of the park. The two androids then found a spot by the lake and set the blanket and basket down. Once the picnic was everything set up, Connor and Simon laid back side by side and gazed up the stars as they munched on some snacks.

“So, any reason why you wanted to get away from your meeting?” Connor started after a beat of silence.

Simon sighed softly, taking Connor’s hand in his.

“Other than the fact it was boring? North and Josh started arguing. Again. It was the third time today and I’m sick of it. So is Markus. It was getting too stressful.” he answered, LED flickering red if it were still there.

“I get it. Hank and Detective Reed fought again earlier this afternoon. So, I’m stressed too.” Connor replied back, munching on a pretzel.

“Stress sucks, so I’m glad you’re here to take it away.”

“I’m glad you’re here too.”

Simon chuckled and sat up, pulling Connor to sit up too. Before Connor could say anything, Simon pulled him into a kiss. Connor sighed happily, wrapping his arms around Simon and kissed him back. The two kissed for a while before Simon pulled back with a smile. Connor smiled back at him and gave him a peck on the nose. The two then settled back again to stargaze some more. As they looked back up a shooting star streaked through the star-filled sky. Several more followed it. Connor’s eyes lit up in excitement, making Simon chuckle.

“Let’s make a wish, Simon!” Connor exclaimed with a smile.

“Sure, sweetheart.” Simon answered, capturing a memory of Connor’s face before looking back up at the sky.

Connor smiled at him before closing his eyes and making a wish.

_I wish for all of us to be happy and at peace._

Simon smiled fondly at Connor. He never thought he’d end up with the android who first pointed a gun at him but here he was. He loved him so much and there wasn’t anything or anyone else he could wish for. With a contented sigh, Simon pressed a kiss to the other android’s temple. Connor blinked his eyes open in response and turned to see Simon looking at him.

“Did you make a wish?” the rk800 asked, smiling back at him.

“I did and it came true.” Simon answered, caressing Connor’s cheek.

Connor stared up at him in wonder, trying to figure out what his wish was.

“What did you wish for?” he asked, leaning into his touch.

“My wish is right in front of me.” Simon answered, planting a soft kiss on Connor’s lips.

Connor blushed a bright blue when he realized what Simon meant, LED flashing a soft shade of pink. He said nothing for the moment and pulled Simon into another kiss. He always thought it was funny that he’d fallen in love with android he had hunted down in the past. He never thought he’d end up dating him, kissing him, and even going on evening picnics with him. Out of all the androids in Detroit, Connor was glad it was Simon he fell in love with. Simon didn’t judge him. Simon didn’t turn away at sight of him. Simon knew his past and yet he didn’t fear him. Simon saw him as he was. Simon saw the good him and that’s all he ever wanted. Pulling back from the kiss, Connor giggled as leaned his forehead against Simon’s forehead.

“Thank you for this. For everything.” he whispered, making the other android blush.

“I should be thanking you, sweetheart.” Simon answered, pecking his lips.

Simon was about to add something more when he suddenly got a ping from North that startled him. He gave Connor an apologetic look before answering.

< _Hehe, hi, North._ >

< _Come back. Now. This meeting isn’t over yet._ >

< _Meeting? What meeting?_ >

< _Simon, I swear to RA9._ >

< _What’s that? Can’t hear you! I’ll go find a place with a better signal. Bye!_ >

<SI->

**_LINK DISCONNECTED_ **

Simon laughed as he finished with his call. Connor giggled beside him.

“North’s gonna kill you later.” the rk800 said, giggling again.

“Nah, she knows you’ll cry if she did.” Simon answered with a laugh.

“I’m touched.”

Simon smiled, rolling his eyes as he pulled Connor into his arms and held him tight. They gazed up and watched the shooting stars streaking by. It was just the two of them that night.

“Simon?” came Connor’s soft voice.

“Yeah?” Simon answered.

“I love you, sunshine.”

“I love you too, sweetheart.”


End file.
